


Stealers?!

by Ferairia123



Series: Turk Shenanigans [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bone crunching injuries, Gen, Materia (Compilation of FFVII), Minor Character Death, Mishaps, Reno and Rude on the job, Shinra Company related problem, Stakeouts, Tseng is scary, Vague materia description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Reno and Rude was now assigned to uncover a smuggling/embezzlement network when Heidegger failed his try. The results didn't impress Tseng at all but it was a job done.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Turk Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834870
Kudos: 9





	Stealers?!

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to break out of the writer's block and wanted to write something fun. With the FFVII Remake, these two popped up. Damn, never thought I'd missed them hard since my Crisis Core and Dirge of Cerberus days. On the usage of 'yo', it's very mild in this. On the timing, I placed it before Cloud made a scene.

“Is that what we’re doing?” Reno asked incredulously. “Stealers?!”

Tseng cleared his throat. “The _thieves_ might have a link to AVALANCHE. Even if it doesn’t involve them, the weapons are not meant for the black market either.” He ended in a hard tone.

Sufficiently chastised, Reno merely huffed in resignation.

Seeing this, Tseng pressed on. “The objective is not just the retrieval or sabotage of the weapons but also to cut off the whole operation. Heidegger had confirmed there was an operative in the company but she had expired during information extraction.”

Reno and Rude visibly winced.

“As such, there are a few persons of interest that needs surveillance.”

Rude shifted uncomfortably and Reno groaned. “This is going to be a loooonnnnnngggg day.”

Tseng took a folder out. “The sooner we finish this, the quicker we can be rid of it.

o-o

Long day didn't even cut it. It took them a week to pick up their patterns on CCTV and network traffic with another three days to bug them. 

Of course, they had a few kidnappings (both committing and rescue) in between so Reno wasn't half as tempted to torch the company PCs. Though, he did get into trouble for trying to sleep with the rescued kidnap victims. Nothing they can't handle.

Rude silently offered a prayer of gratitude for not having the firecracker of a partner torching down company property again. He needed his full pay for his sunglasses. He's down to his last dozen.

Though, it might have been too soon.

"Shit, do you think we're found out, yo?" Reno asked, fidgeting every now and then in the room above the bar.

Rude just shook his head. From all the poking around, it seems that these seemingly unconnected people are sharing one particular email account. The hacking didn't take long but they had to use a special program to read it. They use it to communicate but only using the draft and the tech person said that drafts aren't saved so you can only read it as it is before someone else deletes or overwrites it.

Most of the notable transactions so far are places and numbers. So far, they haven't seen any sign of the lost items. Just meeting and drinks but from the bugs, both of them knew they were about who to trade with. Names like Corn Dog and Robin Hoods aren’t hard to guess.

Reno groaned. Even without looking at him, Rude knew Reno was already going overdrive on things they might have missed, whether it's from trying to put off the restlessness or a serious study of their evidence, he'll never know. Three of the seven targets had meetings but that was five hours ago and the drunks are starting to be kicked out of the bar. 

Suddenly, the email draft program pinged. The two opened the email draft only for one to groan and another to huff.

'En route to Sector 2 - SWGR 31-9.'

"Talk about being late, yo." Reno nearly shouted, ruffling his hair manically.

"At least we're not found out." Rude said, trying to be optimistic.

But the email draft was suddenly replaced with another one.

'Change of venue. Playground.'

Both of them gawked in shock. One out of bewilderment and another out of the knowledge of how far it is.

Then, another draft came.

'Alright. We'll be ready.'

Reno was the first to go out of the fire escape with Rude alerting Tseng on the matter, leaving their equipment behind.

Reno was cursing the whole time as he led the way. "Rude, ETA 10 mins, yo!" He shouted, scaring people out of the way as he did. 

They did pass a few SOLDIERs but they simply ignored them once they gave them a once over. Thank the gods for that. Less mess to deal with.

Rude contemplated on whether he needed to call back up or not before Reno stopped, frantically looking around.

Rude suddenly felt his stomach drop even as he tried to catch his breath. He caught the redhead's frustrated lost eyes and gave another irritated huff.

"Yo!" Reno finally stopped to ask a couple, probably having a stroll but alarmed at their presence. "Have you seen a playground anywhere?"

The couple was stuttering. Frustrated, Reno started to brandish his EMR rod at them. “Come on!”

The man pushed his girlfriend forward as a shield before answering. "There's one at the end of the street." He nearly screamed, pointing to one end of the street as the girlfriend looked like she was going to cry.

Leaving them, they ran again. It was a residential area so it was quieter, they slowed down as soon as they saw the playground and a car nearby. Reno nearly toppled them both before he gestured for Rude to follow him and they quietly found a way to hide behind a fence facing the playground.

There were four of them there. They looked like Shinra office workers finishing the day with smoking and drinks but there were a lot of coolers.

"5 gil; those are where all the materia went." Reno said with a wide smile.

"We need to make sure they DO have the materia." Rude responded sternly. "Or I'm leaving you with the paperwork."

Reno's face fell and he held his hands up. "Ok, ok." He surrendered.

"That said, I can also bet there's a man hole at the slide dome they're leaning on.” Rude said.

“Pfft, that’s not even a bet. We all know there’s a manhole under those, yo.” Reno hissed back.

Rude was about to say something about that when a small truck came a bunch of Shinra crates the back.

“Oh, interesting.” Reno commented as Rude wordlessly nodded.

Out of the truck was three ladies. The ones who had meetings for the day. Nothing noticeable except that they’re still in office attire.

“Hey boys! Take a look!” One of them, a slightly stockier lady called out as the other two went to the back and got the crate out to show the contents.

They saw one of the guys excitedly hold one of the contents out. They couldn’t hear what they were mumbling about but they were all genuinely excited with the contents. Soon, a helmet and boots came out too. All of them were part of a uniform set, as they tried it on.

“Rude, is that what I think it is?” Reno asked gravely.

Rude nodded. “We might need to clean up.” He concluded.

“Wanna do this solo or tag team?” Reno asked.

Rude gave him furrowed eyebrows.

Reno looked back at the scene. “Oh, ok. There’s too many exits.” He realized as he saw the problem. “You go for the heavies and I got for the runners?”

Rude nodded as they both stood up. Reno got his EMR charged while dusted his suit.

“Good evening, everyone.” Reno announced as they showed themselves, hiding his EMR. “Now, if everyone could just surrender quietly, we can get some shut eye before dawn comes, yo.”

Typically, they ran. Only two of them actually tried to fight. Rude made short work of them as Reno is more or less picking them off and herding them back to the playground.

Flanking them was a good idea. Until one of the guys kicked over of the coolers and the other guy grabbed a sword and used a materia.

“Shit!” Reno managed to utter as he used his speed to get to the guy as Rude did a double take and tried to dodge the magic.

The remaining girl did a body block, throwing the redhead Turk off course.

“Eat shit, Shinra.” The guys said before he lets out a Thundaga at Reno rather than Rude. It caught the lady as collateral.

Realising what happened, Rude went in for a drop kick the guy. The crunch was satisfying but his senses told him there’s danger around before he saw it, only to get a Firaga to his side.

Reno was lucky it was a Thundaga. If it was any other element, he wouldn’t able to get back on to his feet so soon. The Warding materia was built in into the EMR so that the user won’t get shock from the Thunder materia powering up the rod. He recovered just in time to see Rude to be blown away with a Firaga. Not fatal but he’s going to be knocked out for a while.

“Yo, fucker!” He called out, trying to get his attention and gauging what kind of deal he has.

And gods damn him, he still has MP as he went for a second spell. Being a civilian, he immediately went for another Firaga instead of using a quicker spell. Reno saw his oppurtunity and smirked.

He went straight into the guy and gave him a full powered EMR to the face and disarmed him. The redhead gave him a good kick to separate him from the rest of the weapon despite being unconscious or dead.

“FREEZE! SOLDIER!” He heard someone shouted. The unmistakable cocking of guns made him frown. “HANDS UP!”

Reno contemplated on whether to follow through or not until he heard familiar voice. “STAND DOWN. TURKS.” He gruffly shouted.

Slowly turning around, in case he gets shot, he was glad to see Rude sitting up with his badge in the air. His sunglasses were nowhere to be found.

0-0

After some tedious paperwork and subsequent dispatch of more SOLDIERs for the weapons, Tseng had asked for a debrief to which he only responded with a grimace.

Both of the Turks had soot, bruises and rips overs their suits as they debriefed.

“So, you did not manage to see if there’s a network or some sort?” Tseng asked, unimpressed.

“Yes, sir.” Rude answered as Reno was too tired to think of an appropriate answer.

Seeing as he’s gotten all he can from these two, he rose from his seat. “I will be updating the Vice President. You are expected tomorrow at 0800 hours for information extraction once they are coherent.” He doled out his orders. “You are dismissed.” He said as he left.

Once the door closed both of them deflated.

“I thought he was going to rip us another one.” Reno said, completely putty on the chair.

Rude could only groan as he took off his sunglasses to wipe his face instinctively, wincing slightly at the still tender burns from the Firaga. The Cure they used got most of it but it was still mending.

“There’s tomorrow though.” He noted.

Reno waved it off. “Just tell them about Hojo and them being Hojo fodder.”

Rude frowned at him. Reno gave back a pointed look.

Rude sighed. “Ok.”

“See, it’s a quick job tomorrow.” Reno reasoned. “Just need to sleep this off.” He said as he waved nowhere in particular.

Rude nodded and got to his feet. “See you tomorrow.” He said as he got up.

“Eh, wait!” Reno said as he scrambled to his feet. “Don’t leave me with Tseng!”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this and running away before I stayed editing this forever.


End file.
